


#12 - Ancient

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [12]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: ancient, Tenpou.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: ancient, Tenpou. No beta.

An urn. A fan. A bone. All neatly arranged on top of a dusted, well-organized bookcase.

_Kenren's been cleaning again,_ thought Tenpou. He picked up the bone, inscribed with ideograms of a language he couldn't read, although he remembered that he had seen them once in a book. The artifact was eons old, ancient, in the view of the world below. When had he last looked at it?

_Eons ago. Perhaps shortly after it was made._

Tenpou moved to the next book case, pulling out volumes at random. There was no hurry. He had all the time in the world.


End file.
